Chroniques d'un Rouquin
by Elliania
Summary: Petit recueil de ONESHOTS tiré des défis sur Rouxattitude! Au programme: Du Ron à profusion! Des Weasley! De la romance! Hermione! De l'amitié! Harry! Du Ron encore! Du Ron toujours! Roonil Wazlib ici! WonWon par là!
1. Défi Temps: Molly Arthur!

**Recueil de One-Shot**  
Bonne lecture!

Réponse au Défi "**Temps**"

**Beta** : Anacofleb  
**Disclaimers **: Bla bla bla, je n'ai rien, tout est à J.K.Rowling... appliquer la formule!  
**Couple **: Molly/Arthur  
**Rating **: G

* * *

**¤ Toutes les fleurs de l'avenir sont dans les semences d'aujourd'hui ¤**

* * *

Les rideaux fleuris qui ornaient leur fenêtre entrouverte commençaient à laisser passer la douce lumière du soleil levant. Elle pouvait même entendre les oiseaux commencer à siffloter alors qu'ils reprenaient leur route vers le sud, l'automne arrivant. La jeune femme sourit dans son demi-sommeil en se cambrant confortablement contre le torse de son époux. Elle sentit alors son bras bouger et il vint l'enlacer doucement. 

"Bon matin ma chérie!" lui murmura-t-il.

Malgré sa fatigue, elle se redressa et vint l'embrasser tendrement. "Bon matin."

Il lui rendit son baiser et approfondit un peu l'étreinte.

"Les enfants vont bientôt se réveiller!" contra-t-elle sans réelle envie qu'il arrête.

"Justement," sourit-il malicieusement, "profitons-en!"

Et elle se laissa aller aux caresses de l'homme qu'elle aimait tant...

L'heure avançait malheureusement trop vite! Arthur et Molly allaient bientôt s'effacer pour laisser apparaître Papa et Maman! D'ailleurs...

"Maman?" surgit une petite voix timide.

Presque aussitôt, le couple se sépara, alarmé. L'enfant, voyant qu'il ne_ dérangeait _pas ses parents, - oui bon, dans la tête d'un gamin de 6 ans, déranger égal à _réveiller-_ il entra dans la chambre avec un petit sourire gêné, les yeux brillants néanmoins de malice.

"Fred?" s'inquiéta Arthur en se redressant, ayant reconnu son jumeau par le "F" joliment brodé sur son petit pyjama bleu.

"Papa!" répondit l'enfant en s'approchant du lit.

Alors que le petit parvint à son niveau, Arthur s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et se penchant légèrement au niveau de Fred. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama et d'un t-shirt gris.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda-t-il, sa curiosité piquée par l'heure extrêmement matinale.

Fred s'éleva sur la pointe des pieds et vint chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille de son père.

"Encore?" s'exclama doucement Arthur.

"Voui..." répondit Fred, penaud.

Arthur lui sourit d'une façon réconfortante et se redressa. Il attrapa l'enfant sous les aisselles et le souleva dans ses bras, l'accotant sur sa hanche. "Allons arranger ça, tu veux?"

Alors que Fred répondait par un sourire, Arthur envoya un léger clin d'oeil à sa femme. Celle-ci sourit tendrement en regardant ses deux amours sortir de la pièce. Elle fini par se lever à son tour et enfila une robe de chambre beige avant de se diriger vers la chambre de ses bébés, qu'elle savait déjà réveillés.

¤

Lorsque Arthur pénétra dans la chambre en désordre de ses jumeaux, il remarqua immédiatement George, accroupie au fond de son lit, contre le mur, les genoux relever et le visage enfoui dans ses bras.

"Il est là." l'informa inutilement Fred.

Arthur acquiesça et déposa le rouquin au sol. Doucement, il avança vers le lit de George. Celui-ci lui lança un coup d'oeil, puis, honteux, détourna la tête. Arthur ne se laissa pas démonter et tendit les bras vers l'enfant.

"Viens là! On va vite t'arranger ça!" sourit-il, compréhensif.

George se laissa faire et laissa (tu devrais peut être remplacer ton deuxième « laissa » par un autre verbe comme « permit à ») son père le soulever du lit et le poser au sol et ce sans qu'il ne se mouille davantage dans son urine.

"J'ai fait un cauchemar." expliqua le petit. "J'ai pas été capable de me retenir! J'ai essayé, papa, mais j'ai pas été capable!" Et doucement, il commença à pleurer de honte.

Arthur mit un genou au sol, se penchant à la hauteur de l'enfant.

"Hey!" commença-t-il d'une voix douce, paternelle et protectrice. "Je ne suis pas ici pour te gronder. Je le sais, trésor, que tu fais de gros efforts!"

George regarda son père et essuya ses larmes presque rageusement. Doucement, Fred s'approcha de lui et vint lui tenir la main, comme pour l'encourager.

"Mais pourquoi je ne suis pas capable de me retenir, papa?" demanda-t-il, en colère contre lui-même. "Même Ron ne fait plus pipi au lit! Pourquoi il y arrive, lui, et pas moi!"

Arthur sourit calmement et commença à retirer le pyjama humide de son fils. "Ne te compare pas à ton petit frère, George! Vous avez chacun vos forces et vos faiblesses!"

"Oui!" enchaîna Fred, "Ron il est stupide et pas toi!"

Les jumeaux échangèrent un sourire mais leur père ne participa pas à la plaisanterie.

"Fred!" Gronda Arthur et l'enfant se cambra sous l'autorité de sa voix. "Je te défends de dire cela de ton frère! Je te défends même de le penser!"

"Désolé papa..." marmonna l'enfant, mais Arthur avait déjà passé outre sa colère. Il avait redonné son attention à George et lui souriait malicieusement.

"Tu sais ce qu'on va faire?" George hocha négativement de la tête. "On va te remettre un autre pyjama! Comme ça, pour le petit déjeuner, personne ne remarquera que tu as eu une petite mésaventure ce matin! Tu en dis quoi?"

Un petit sourire de soulagement traversa quelques instants le visage enfantin du rouquin. A ses côté, son jumeau partagea le même sourire.

"Et moi," promit Fred, "je ne le dirai à personne!"

Arthur sourit à la complicité de ses jumeaux et se leva afin d'aller récupérer un autre pyjama pour George. Il l'habilla rapidement et changea les draps du petit lit. Il remarqua, pendant tout le temps de ses actions, que George n'avait pas bougé et gardait sa tête baissée.

"Trésor!" souffla Arthur en se penchant de nouveau et en attirant George entre ses cuisses. "Tu n'es pas anormal! Il y a beaucoup d'autres petits garçons de ton âge qui vivent la même chose! Laisse-toi un peu de temps, tu verras, ça passera!"

George se colla davantage à son père et posa la tête sur son épaule large. Celui-ci lui frotta doucement le dos et bientôt, une petite main vint s'ajouter à la sienne. Fred voulait lui aussi aider à consoler son jumeau.

"Bon allez!" s'exclama Arthur après quelques minutes, repoussant légèrement George de son torse. "J'en ai assez de ces petites mines toutes tristes!"

George et Fred se regardèrent un moment, puis revinrent à leur père, qui les regardait avec une lueur espiègle dans ses yeux bleus.

"Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas jouer un tour à Bill et Charlie à la place? Ils partent pour Poudlard aujourd'hui même et ne reviennent que pour Noël!"

Aussitôt, une lueur de malice, et même pratiquement trop machiavélique pour deux gamins de 6 ans, traversèrent leur regard. Arthur se mordit les lèvres, préférant ne pas songer au jour où il devrait les punir d'être aller trop loin alors que pour l'instant, c'était lui qui les encourageait. Mais néanmoins, il préférait nettement leur regard rieur et leur sourire espiègle à tous deux que l'air chagriné et honteux de George!

¤

Molly entra doucement dans la chambre de Ginny et Ron. Comme elle l'avait deviné, ils étaient tous deux déjà réveillés. Ils jouaient gentiment, assis au sol, plusieurs toutous autour de Ginny et des pièces d'échecs entre les mains de Ron! Dès son arrivée, Ginny lui sourit et leva ses petits bras potelés vers elle.

"Mama!"

Molly sourit et vint prendre sa fillette dans ses bras. Celle-ci portait une petite grenouillère rose tandis que celle de Ron était orange. "Tu viens avec maman, Ron?"

"Je joue!"

En effet, l'enfant de 4 ans semblait étonnamment concentré à faire bouger ses petites figurines d'échecs, allant même à discuter avec elles.

"Tu ne veux pas venir manger?"

Ron releva aussitôt la tête, "Manger?"

Molly acquiesça et lui tendit la main. Ron se leva gauchement et rejoignit sa mère. Ensemble, ils descendirent à la cuisine.

¤

Molly déposait un bol de céréales devant son plus jeune fils lorsque son mari pénétra dans la cuisine. Il alla embrasser Ginny sur le front et passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils.

"Comment va George?" demanda Molly.

"Mais très bien, pourquoi?" répondit l'homme, tout sourire.

Molly lui sourit en retour, comprenant l'allusion. Peu de temps après, Charlie, leur fils de 11 ans, entra dans la pièce, le visage pâle et des cernes sous les yeux.

"Mon doux Merlin!" s'exclama Molly, "As-tu dormi, au moins, cette nuit?"

"Humm non..." marmonna l'enfant et ses deux parents échangèrent un regard inquiet.

"Es-tu souffrant?" demanda Molly en s'approchant de l'adolescent et tentant de poser une main sur son front.

"Non!" se dégagea aussitôt Charlie. "Je vais bien m'man!"

Molly lança un regard vers Arthur, qui acquiesça légèrement de la tête. Le message était clair entre eux, il aurait une discussion avec son fils, tentant de comprendre son insomnie. Molly, elle, tenta de changer de sujet.

"Et que fait ton frère? Il n'est pas levé?"

Elle parlait de Percy, bien sur, qui partageait la même chambre que Charlie.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules. "Sais pas! Je l'ai entendu tousser toute la nuit!"

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Molly pour qu'elle emprunte la direction des escaliers...

¤

"Qu'est-ce qu'il est marqué?"

"Sais pas..."

"Oh! Donne-moi ça!"

Un bruit de parchemin qu'on froisse.

"A... Avec! Avec tout mon A... mon quoi?"

"Montre!"

Encore ce bruit de parchemin.

"Là!"

"Euh, attends: Amm... Amour!"

"Oh!"

Des éclats de rire.

"Et c'est écrit...?"

"E... m-i-l-y... Emily!"

Brusquement, Bill ouvrit les yeux. "Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, tout les deux!"

Aussitôt, George se leva et lâcha le courrier de son grand frère de 13 ans.

"Mais non, garde-le!" s'écria Fred en ramassant la lettre au sol.

Malgré les vapes du sommeil duquel il émergeait tout juste, Bill avait néanmoins réussi à associer les voix qu'il entendait aux deux petits monstres qui lui servaient de frères. Il avait aussi compris que ceux-ci étaient entrain de lire son courrier, son courrier _personnel _! Et qu'en plus, ils avaient découvert la lettre d'Emily!

... Et qu'ils s'_enfuyaient _avec la lettre d'Emily!

Bill se leva tel un ouragan, balançant ses couvertures sur le sol aux pieds de son lit et il se mit à poursuivre les jumeaux, qui riaient joyeusement, fiers d'eux et chantonnant des "Billy, Aime, Emily! Billy, Aime, Emily!" à qui mieux mieux!

"Je vais vous arracher la tête!" ragea l'adolescent en descendant les escaliers à toute allure.

¤

Alors qu'elle grimpait les escaliers à coup de 2 marches à la fois, Molly entendit un cri de guerre venant de la chambre de Bill. Elle fronça les sourcils, contrariée, mais continua son ascension vers la chambre de son fils malade. Peu de temps après, elle vit apparaître Fred et George qui riaient de bon coeur et descendaient les escaliers en courant.

"On ne court pas dans les escaliers!" les prévint-elle.

"Désolé maman!" répondirent-ils d'une même voix. Ils ralentirent lorsque furent rendu à son niveau, la contournèrent, et repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés, en chantonnant une _comptine_. Molly voulu les poursuivre lorsque arriva, à son tour, Bill.

"Hey!" s'indigna Molly en posant une main sur le torse enfantin de l'adolescent. "On ne court pas dans les escaliers! Bill, montre donc l'exemple à tes petits frères!"

"Mais maman!" contra le rouquin, "ils m'ont volé mon courrier!"

Molly sembla réfléchir quelque temps, déterminant ses priorités.

"D'accord!" finit-elle par dire, compréhensive. "Je vais voir comment va ton frère et ensuite je m'occupe des jumeaux. S'ils t'ont vraiment volé ton courrier, je te promet qu'ils vont le regretter!"

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et Bill sourit difficilement. Oh bien sur, il savait que sa mère les punirait à leur juste valeur... cela ne leur empêchait pas de savoir pour Emily! Il allait devoir préparer sa propre petite vengeance personnelle!

"Et ensuite," continua sa mère sans se soucier de son air conspirateur, "Je m'occupe de te couper les cheveux!"

"QUOI?"

¤

"Charlie?"

"Oui p'pa?" bailla l'enfant.

"Viens là!"

Doucement, Arthur s'assit à la table, près de ses 2 plus jeunes, et invita Charlie à prendre place à ses côtés. Le gamin s'y installa et grignota une tranche de pain du bout des lèvres.

"Ca ne va pas, fiston?" demanda alors Arthur. "Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse."

"Oh... rien... c'est débile!" marmonna Charlie en reposant son bout de pain sur la table d'un geste dégoûté.

"Tu n'as pas faim?" demanda son père, une note d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Charlie se contenta d'hocher négativement de la tête.

"Je peux?" retentit alors une petite voix, et avec un sourire, Charlie tendit sa tartine à son petit frère.

"Ron, tu vas te donner mal au ventre, si tu manges trop!" l'avertit son père, mais il le laissa faire et revint à Charlie. "Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit et tu ne veux rien manger... Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Charlo! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'en parler?"

Charlie resta de marbre et Arthur tenta une autre approche, "C'est de partir à Poudlard qui te fait peur?"

"Je n'ai pas peur!" s'indigna aussitôt le gamin. "Juste... un peu stressé..."

Alors c'était donc ça! Il avait vu juste! Arthur eu un sourire compatissant et rassurant.

"Tu sais, Charlo, j'ai passé les meilleurs années de ma vie à Poudlard! C'est une école fabuleuse! Bill a du te le dire, non?"

"Mouais..."

"Je suis sur que tu t'y plairas!" sourit Arthur.

Charlie lui rendit un semblant de sourire. "Mais vous, vous êtes tous ici!"

"Bill sera avec toi!"

"Bill a déjà ses amis et sa routine! Il a déjà fait ses _preuves_" contra l'adolescent. "Moi je serai que le petit frère..."

"Et moi, alors?" survint de nouveau la petite voix enfantine de Ron.

Arthur et Charlie le regardèrent en souriant.

"Ecoutez-moi bien, vous deux!" leur dit alors leur père, surpris que les propos de Charlie inquiète aussi son fils de 4 ans. "Personne ici n'a besoin de faire ses preuves! Bill -ou n'importe quel autres de tes grands frères-" ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Ron, "ne vous ouvrira de porte pour vous aider, ni ne vous placera de critères à dépasser! Vous êtes tous différents et vous marquerez tous l'histoire de Poudlard d'une façon ou d'une autre!"

Charlie sourit de toutes ses dents. "Et quelle sera ma façon à moi de marquer mon passage, tu crois, papa?"

"Toi?" réfléchit Arthur en songeant aux forces et aptitudes de l'enfant, "tu seras le meilleur joueur de Quidditch depuis James Potter lui-même!"

"Qui ça?"

"Et moi?" interrompit Ron.

"Toi? Je ne le sais pas encore, fiston, mais..." Arthur se tut un moment, cherchant au fond de son coeur ce que le destin pouvait bien réserver à son plus jeune fils. Sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, son coeur s'étreignit et la réponse lui vint naturellement. "Tu accompliras plus que quiconque! Tu seras fort, fidèle et courageux!"

N'ayant rien compris... Ron lui fit un sourire radieux! Charlie, lui, haussa un sourcil et regarda son père, soucieux.

"Et moi?" s'exclama alors la petite voix mignonne de Ginny.

"Oh toi ma princesse," sourit de nouveau Arthur, "tu entreras dans l'histoire comme celle ayant brisé le plus de coeur à ses pauvres et faibles garçons qui entreront dans ton entourage!"

La gamine haussa les sourcils et reporta son attention sur son petit verre de bébé alors que Charlie éclatait de rire en se beurrant une autre tartine, enfin!

"Papa, papa!" leur parvint alors des cris simultanés. "Papa, punis-nous!"

Arthur leva un sourcil et regarda Fred et George qui couraient vers lui, alarmés.

"Qu'avez-vous encore fait?" demanda-t-il, désabusé.

D'un seul coup, les deux gamins se mirent à débiter leurs lots de mauvais coup, comme s'ils ne partageaient qu'une seule et même voix.

"On a voler une lettre à Bill!"

"Et on sait qu'il a _une amoureuse_!"

"On a courut dans les escalier"

"Et on a cassé le pot de fleurs à l'entrée!"

"... Et maman s'en vient!"

Fred avait lancé cette dernière phrase sur un ton terrifié. Mieux valait leur père que leur mère!

"Et eux," pensa Arthur pour lui-même, "ils seront les pires calamités que Poudlard aura à faire face depuis les Maraudeurs en personnes!"

¤

"Percy, mon chou?"

Molly s'approcha de son fils, qui semblait encore endormi, et posa une main sur son front. Le gamin de 8 ans se retourna doucement et ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

"Maman?"

Sa voix était enrhumée et rauque. De plus, son front était bouillant de fièvre.

"Oh mon pauvre bébé, tu es malade?"

La veille, le gamin avait passer l'après-midi à lire à l'ombre d'un arbre, au fond de la court, loin des cris d'amusement de Ron et Ginny, ainsi que des mauvais coup des jumeaux. Malheureusement, il avait été surpris par l'orage et le temps de courir jusqu'au Terrier, il avait du attraper la crève! Cette idée, aussi, de s'isoler aussi loin!

Percy étira un faible bras et ramassa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet entre son lit et celui de Charlie. Les deux garçons partageaient la même chambre uniquement pour l'été, afin de libérer le grenier pour Bill. Il plaça ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et regarda sa mère.

"J'ai mal à la tête..."

"Reste couché," sourit doucement Molly, "je vais m'occuper de toi! Je te remonte de quoi manger dans quelques minutes, ainsi qu'une bonne vieille tisane, recette de ma grand-maman!"

Elle embrassa son fils sur le front et le borda maternellement, lui retirant ses lunettes.

"Rendors-toi, trésor!"

"Merci maman," murmura l'enfant avec politesse.

Molly sortit enfin de la chambre, un pli d'inquiétude barrant son joli front. Elle referma doucement la porte et redescendit l'escalier. Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle fut ravie de voir qu'Arthur avait arrangé les choses en son absence! En effet, un sourire éclairait le visage de Charlie, qui mangeait avec appétit, retrouvant ses couleurs. Bill aussi était là, mangeant silencieusement, ses cheveux en bataille atteignant quasiment la base de son cou, et jetant des regards furieux vers les jumeaux, qui eux, étaient chacun dans un coin de la cuisine, face contre mur, en punition. Errol venait d'arriver, la Gazette du Sorcier au bec.

"Eh bien," sourit Molly, "je vois que tout est sous contrôle!"

Elle alla embrasser Charlie sur le dessus de sa belle tête rousse et sortit Ginny de son petit siège d'enfant.

"Comment va Percy?" demanda Arthur.

Ginny sur la hanche, occupée à lui laver ses petites mains enduit de confiture, Molly répondit calmement, "Il fait de la fièvre, mais rien de grave. Je ne pense pas qu'il devrait nous accompagner à la gare, cependant."

Arthur acquiesça et entreprit de lire la Gazette.

¤

Les garçons et Ginny étaient enfin habillés. Bill et Charlie avaient déjà descendu leur valise, qui attendaient sur le pas de la porte. Arthur allait bientôt partir au travail. Il embrassa ses enfants avant de quitter et plus particulièrement ses deux fils aînés. Alors qu'il ébouriffait les cheveux mi-longs de Bill, Molly poussa un cri scandalisé.

"Mon doux Merlin, Bill. J'oubliais tes cheveux!" D'un coup de baguette, elle fit voler une paire de ciseaux entre ses doigts. "Vient là, mon chéri!"

Les yeux de Bill s'agrandirent aussitôt. "Oh maman, je t'en prit!"

"Pas question!"

"Molly..." tenta Arthur, mais le regard assassin que la femme lui lança le poussa à ne pas prendre partie.

"Aller Bill, il est hors de question que je te laisse retourner à Poudlard avec cette coupe de cheveux!"

"Mais je l'aime, moi, cette coupe de cheveux!" s'exclama l'adolescent.

"Tu as l'air d'un pouilleux!" contra Molly.

"Peut-être que c'est ce qu'_elle_ aime!" dit alors un des jumeaux.

"Qui ça?" demanda d'une même voix leur mère et Bill.

"Eh bien, _Emily_, bien sûr!" s'exclama le second jumeau en riant avec son frère.

Colérique, Bill voulu littéralement bondir sur eux, mais Molly l'attrapa par le col de son pull. "Aller vient!"

Alors que sa mère l'entraînait vers une chaise de la cuisine, Bill devait endurer les rires de ses petits monstres de frères, "Billy. Aime. Emily! Billy. Aime. Emily!"

Les bras croisé, la mine boudeuse, il se laissa néanmoins faire alors que sa mère s'engageait à lui ruiner la tête. Devant lui, Ron et Ginny le regardait en silence, leurs coudes appuyer contre le siège d'une chaise, leurs mentons dans leurs paumes de mains.

"T'étais plus beau avant!" sourit innocemment sa petite soeur lorsque Molly eu fini de lui.

"Tu vois!" s'exclama l'adolescent. "Même Ginny, qui n'a que 3 ans, à plus de goût que toi, m'man!"

Doucement, il prit la fillette dans ses bras et lui fit un bizou. Au même moment, Charlie entra dans la cuisine.

"Papa vient de partir." Annonça-t-il, puis, d'un regard sur son aîné, il éclata de rire.

"La ferme!" rugit Bill en frappant son frère, mais cela n'empêcha pas Charlie de rire. Il porta une main à ses cheveux pour évaluer les dégâts. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. "Maman!"

Ses cheveux étaient affreusement courts et inégal.

"Oh arrête de geindre!" contra Molly. "C'est beaucoup mieux qu'avant!"

Enfin, cela dépendait du point de vue!

"Quand tu seras majeur," ajouta sa mère, "tu feras ce que bon te semble!"

"J'y compte bien" marmonna Bill.

¤

Molly avait laisser Percy à la maison, afin qu'il se repose un peu. Accompagnée de ses 2 aînés, de ses 2 cadets et de ses 2 jumeaux, la jeune maman de 34 ans déambulait parmi la foule de Moldus à la gare King's Cross. Ils n'étaient pas en retard... mais ils n'étaient pas en avance non plus!

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant un comptoir de restaurant, les pas de Ron, qui était déjà placé à l'arrière de la file de rouquin, se firent plus lent. Ses yeux bleus azur se posèrent sur une enfant, qui faisait à peu prêt son âge, un an de plus, tout au plus et qui était assise sur une énorme valise de voyage. Elle avait de joli yeux chocolat et ses cheveux broussailleux était retenue par un bandeau rouge. Elle le regarda passer sans réagir, mais sans détourner les yeux non plus.

Soudain, une femme et un homme arrivèrent et la fillette leur fit un sourire, laissant apparaître ses récentes dents d'adultes un peu trop prédominantes. (1)

"Vient ma chérie!" sourit la femme en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras, tandis que l'homme agrippait la valise. "Notre train va arriver!"

Puis, ils disparurent du champ de vision de Ron qui aussitôt, se fit agripper par la main.

"Ron! C'est pas le temps de faire ton gourmand devant les restaurants! Viens vite!"

Et Molly emmena son fils avec elle et celui-ci oublia aussitôt la petite fille aux yeux chocolat...!

Ils rattrapèrent rapidement le reste des petits Weasley, qui attendaient sagement devant les quais 9 et 10. Les au revoir furent long et périlleux pour Bill et Charlie, mais après maintes étreintes de Molly et maintes crises de larmes de leur petite soeur, ils franchirent la barrière magique pour accéder au quai 9 et trois quart!

¤

Vers midi, Arthur revint à la maison pour manger. Molly lui raconta brièvement sa matinée, la coupe de cheveux de Bill et l'état de santé de Percy. Une fois le repas du midi achevé, Arthur repartit et les enfants couchés pour leur sieste, Molly s'affaira à faire un peu de ménage. Elle répara enfin le pot de fleur, que les jumeaux avaient fait tomber, d'un coup de baguette, rassembla jouets et toutous dans le grand coffre du salon en les faisant lévités, et lava les draps souillés de George. Peu de temps après, elle s'assoupit à son tour dans le vieux divan du salon.

¤

Arthur entra tard ce soir là. Il avait _encore _eu un trouble avec cet ignoble Lucius Malfoy! C'est le front toujours plisser de contrariété et les poings serrés qu'il entra dans la cuisine où sa petite famille était déjà en train de mangé.

"Te voilà enfin!" s'exclama sa douce épouse. "Ca va?" ajouta-t-elle en apercevant son air soucieux.

Arthur se força à oublier ses problèmes de bureau et sourit à sa famille, rassurant Molly, "Ca va!"

Il s'approcha de Percy et lui demanda s'il allait mieux, question auquel le gamin s'empressa de répondre avec un sourire. Les jumeaux lui racontèrent, d'un dialogue entrecoupé qui leur était caractéristique, leur nouveau jeu et Ginny lui montra son joli dessin qui représentait... euh... elle lui montra son joli dessin! Comme à son habitude, Arthur l'accrocha au mur. Peu importe se qu'il représentait, c'était un cadeau de sa petite princesse!

L'heure du bain fut atroce, comme à chaque soir, et l'heure du dodo encore pire!

Finalement, vers les 21h, la maison était de nouveau calme et silencieuse. Molly était tendrement installé dans les bras d'Arthur, au salon, une tasse de thé dans les mains. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur son mur à photos, où ses fils et sa fille embellissaient joliment le décor, une photo pour chaque année.

Dans son dos, Arthur soupira de contentement. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils avaient toujours bien réussis avec leur enfants. Pour la suite, seul le temps le leur dirait!

Fin

* * *

(1) Bon, comme Anacofleb, qui est une maman, me l'a si gentiment fait remarquer, les enfants, à 5 ans, ont encore leurs dents de laits! Mais j'ai laissé mon texte comme ça afin d'être sûre que tout le monde reconnaisse _notre petite brunette préférée! _J'espère que je n'aurai choqué personne et... merci Anacofleb, pour la précision! Kiss! 


	2. Défi Famille: Ron Hermione!

**Recueil de One-Shot**  
Bonne lecture!

Réponse au Défi "**Famille**"

**Co-Auteur** : Miss Wendy Malfoy  
**Beta** : Anacofleb  
**Disclaimers **: Bla bla bla, je n'ai rien, tout est à J.K.Rowling... appliquer la formule!  
**Couple **: Ron/Hermione  
**Rating **: NC-17 ou R ou M…

* * *

**¤ Her Family ¤**

* * *

Ron se regarda dans le miroir de sa chambre à coucher. Son jean délavé était un peu vieux, mais propre et présentable. Sa chemise blanche était un peu froissée, mais c'était la moins pire qu'il avait pu trouver. Son pull sans manche bleu marin était neuf, donc pour ça, au moins, ça allait. Ses souliers étaient très vieux et la semelle se décollait, mais Hermione lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas bien grave. Ses cheveux, mi long, étaient en bataille, mais c'était son look habituel et il faudrait bien faire avec. Pour la première fois de sa vie, par contre, il souhaita avoir la prestance, la classe et... l'air pincé de Percy! Tout aurait tellement été plus facile!

Aujourd'hui, c'était le 19 septembre. Aujourd'hui, sa belle et douce Hermione allait avoir 22 ans. La guerre était finie depuis plusieurs mois déjà, tout trois s'en étant sortit indemne. Cela faisait un peu plus de 4 ans qu'il formait un couple officielle avec sa meilleure amie. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était la première fois qu'il allait rencontrer officiellement les parents de sa belle. Et Merlin seul savait qu'il aurait préféré affronter de nouveau une armée de Mangemorts!

Dieu qu'il était stressé! Et s'il ne leur plaisait pas? Et s'ils croyaient qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle! Qu'ils n'aimaient pas son allure ou sa manière d'être! Ou tout simplement si sa face ne leurs revenait pas! C'était possible, hein! On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde! Mais il voulait tellement leur plaire, à eux, les parents de sa petite sorcière!

Oh Non! Et s'il faisait une connerie? C'est qu'il n'y connaissait rien au monde Moldu, lui! Merde merde merde! C'était sur, il était foutu! Non seulement il allait rencontrer ses parents, sa mère et son père donc, mais aussi certains de ses oncles, tantes, cousins et cousines! Il allait passer pour le pire des abrutis ignares que la terre ait porté! Et dire qu'il y a à peine quelques semaines, il était passé à deux doigts de lui demander sa main! Fallait d'abord et avant tout qu'il passe le test de la "belle-famille"!

La panique s'empara immédiatement de lui.

"Hermione?"

"Oui mon amour?" s'enquit la voix de la jeune femme venant de la salle de bain adjacente à leur chambre.

"Hermione je ne me sens pas bien!" dit-il d'une voix qu'il ne se connaissait même pas.

Il se détourna du miroir et passa une main sur son front. Quelques gouttes de transpiration y perlaient. Hermione émergea de la salle de bain au même moment, un regard appréciateur sur le visage. Il était beau, là, comme ça, son homme! Et cette chemise blanche, sous son pull... subtilement, elle mordit sa lèvre inférieur.

Mais ses hormones se clamèrent lorsqu'elle vit son expression, elle commença à s'inquiéter.

"Ca va pas?"

"Non." s'étrangla-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Cette fois, elle était vraiment inquiète. Elle s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur le bras du rouquin. "Tu as mangé quelque chose de périmer?"

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent. Paraissait-il aussi blême que ça? Mon dieu, qu'allait dire ses beaux-parents s'il se présentait à eux avec un air aussi maladif?

"Euh... non."

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, alors?" demanda Hermione.

"Je..." Soudain, il se sentit ridicule! Merde, il avait tenu tête aux pires pourritures de Mangemorts qui soient et il avait même aidé "le Survivant" à vaincre Voldemort. Et voilà qu'il se mettait à craindre les parents de sa bien-aimée? Hermione était là, devant lui, vêtue d'une magnifique petite robe bleu pâle, un châle blanc sur les épaules, l'automne arrivant, et des collants bleu marin à motif. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés librement sur ses épaules, mais les mèches de devant étaient retenues vers l'arrière grâce à une barrette, bleue également. A les voir là, ensemble, ils formaient le vrai petit couple idéal! Et Hermione avait si hâte de le présenter véritablement à ses parents, maintenant que la guerre était terminée!

"Non rien, oublie ça!" se força à sourire Ron. "Un peu anxieux, c'est tout."

"Anxieux?" reprit la jeune femme en levant un sourcil. "Ron, tu n'as pas de raison d'être stressé!"

"Ah, tu crois?" marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

"Mais oui!" sourit-elle, se voulant encourageante. "Ils vont t'adorer!"

Elle se suréleva sur ses orteils et vint déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres en ricanant légèrement. "Allons-y, tu veux!"

Avait-il le choix?

Les 45 minutes du taxi furent les 45 minutes les moins longue de toute sa vie! L'automobile se gara dans une rue de quartier chic. Ses yeux bleu azur se posèrent sur une belle et grande maison de briques grises et aux volets de fenêtres en bois foncé. L'herbe incroyablement verte était séparée par un petit chemin de pierre qui menait jusqu'a l'entrée et des terre-pleins de fleures embellissait le tout! En haut du portique, une banderole était accrochée où on pouvait y lire "Joyeux anniversaire Hermione!"

"Wouha!" souffla le rouquin, n'ayant jamais vraiment fait le rapprochement que les parents d'Hermione, étant dentiste, pouvait se révéler passablement assez riche!

"Viens!" s'exclama Hermione en agrippant sa main.

Elle ouvrit la portière et sortit de la voiture avec un immense sourire. Décidément, revenir ici la comblait! Ron sortit rapidement à sa suite, sa grande main maladroite toujours dans la sienne si petite et parfaite. Il balança un billet d'argent moldu au chauffeur du taxi en s'écriant "Garder la monnaie!" A voir le sourire de l'homme, il avait donné beaucoup plus que nécessaire...

Hermione, heureuse, fit une petite pirouette et atterrit dans ses bras. Ron sourit et la tint un moment contre lui.

"C'est si bon d'être de retour!" confessa-t-elle, réellement comblée. "Et avec toi, c'est encore mieux!"

Ron lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. La voir ainsi lui faisait oublier la boule de stresse qui grandissait au fond de son ventre et ses aisselles trempaient de sueur incontrôlée.

"Tu es prêt?" demanda-t-elle doucement, un sourire haïssable aux lèvres.

"Ai-je le choix?" répliqua-t-il avec un sourire crispé, se demandant où était passer la parcelle de Gryffondor en lui!

"Non!" s'exclama-t-elle, faussement outrée.

Elle resserra sa poigne sur ses doigts et l'entraîna vers la porte d'entrée. Elle ouvrit la porte sans même sonner, celle-ci n'étant pas verrouillé. Au loin, une rumeur de conversations enjouées leur parvint.

"Ils doivent être dans la cour arrière!" dit-elle simplement, pénétrant dans la maison.

Ron se laissa mener par la brunette. Il traversèrent un somptueux salon, plancher de bois foncé, divan en cuir, technologie Moldue de haute gamme et foyer de pierre! Puis, ils traversèrent un couloir comportant plusieurs portes et un escalier en colimaçon. Plusieurs photos étaient accrochées, représentant pratiquement toutes Hermione plus jeune.

"Eh bien," sourit Ron, "tu étais adorable comme tout!"

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et Ron se tut, un sourire aux lèvres! Oui, elle avait des dents de lapins; Oui, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés; Oui, il n'avait même pas remarqué lui-même qu'elle était une fille avant ses 15 ans à elle... Cela ne l'empêchait pas de la trouver mignonne comme tout sur les photographies!

"Hermione!"

Le cri strident de la femme devant ses yeux le ramena à la réalité. Ils avaient, il ne savait comment, abouti à l'extérieur, sur la véranda. Le patio était grand, comportant 2 tables d'extérieurs, une piscine et un BBQ. Quelques adultes, oncles et tantes, étaient attablés, buvant des boissons moldues, inconnu du rouquin. Il n'y avait personne dans la piscine, le vent automnal étant présent, mais la journée était parfaite pour un BBQ tardif. Ron n'eut pas le temps d'explorer davantage, Hermione lâcha sa main et s'engouffra dans l'étreinte de cette femme.

"Oh ma chérie!"

Visiblement, c'était la mère de sa douce. Il ne l'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois et c'était quand il avait 12 ans... Est-ce que ça comptait? Certainement pas, lui cria le monstre de stresse dans son ventre.

"Maman, tu te souviens de Ron?" survint alors la voix d'Hermione.

Ok, Ron, reprends-toi, mon vieux! Il leva les yeux sur la femme d'une cinquantaine d'année et il lui rendit son sourire chaleureux par une faible esquisse de sourire.

"Mais bien sur!" s'exclama Jane Granger en l'étreignant à son tour. "Tu nous en a tellement parler dans tes lettres et tout, comment l'oublier!"

"M'man!" marmonna Hermione, mal à l'aise.

Curieusement, voir Hermione ainsi redonna de l'assurance au rouquin. Il rendit l'étreinte à sa belle-mère et sourit davantage.

"Enfin, mon cher Ron, je suis ravie de te revoir!" Elle s'était éloigné de lui, mais tenait toujours ses mains dans les siennes. Ron en profita pour la détailler un peu. On dit souvent que pour connaître ce à quoi ressemblera la femme de notre vie, faut regarder sa mère! Bon, cette formule ne s'applique bien sur pas à toute les familles, Ron voyait mal sa petite soeur ressembler un jour à sa mère -sauf si elle met au monde 7 enfants- mais pour ce qui en était d'Hermione et de sa mère, il eut un sourire en songeant que cette idée lui plaisait bien! Pour une femme de son âge, Jane était encore incroyablement belle. Son sourire faisait pétiller ses iris dorés et ses rides autour des yeux étaient uniquement du à ses nombreux sourires, déduisit Ron. Elle avait dédié ses cheveux frisottés à sa fille unique, ainsi que le petit nez rebondit, ce qui les faisaient paraître toute deux plus jeunes. De plus, sa silhouette était encore très... bien!

"Ravi également!" dit-il enfin.

Elle lui serra une nouvelle fois les mains avant de les relâcher.

"Vous voulez quelque chose à boire?" demanda-t-elle au couple, puis, avant même de les laisser répondre quoique ce soit, elle s'écria, "Mark! Donne quelque chose à boire à Hermione et à son fiancé!"

"Oh! Nous ne sommes pas fiancés, maman!" clarifia Hermione, un joli rose aux joues.

Ron eu un petit sourire. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, seulement voilà, il ne l'avait toujours pas fait, au grand damne de sa douce. Mais cela ne serait tarder et ils en étaient conscient tout les deux et cela leur suffisaient pour le moment. Avant que Jane ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, le dénommer Mark, un cousin d'Hermione, en déduisit Ron, arriva avec deux bouteilles de verre brun dans les mains.

"C'est quoi?" questionna Ron, mais à voir le regard étonné du cousin et l'air mal à l'aise d'Hermione, il se contenta de prendre la bouteille avec un sourire. "Err... Merci!"

Hermione, pour sa part, refusa la bouteille. "Non merci Mark, t'es gentil, mais je ne prend pas d'alcool!"

"Une limonade, alors?" suggéra gentiment le garçon, sous l'oeil étonné de Ron.

"Oui, merci!"

Mark repartit et revint à peine quelques secondes plus tard, une limonade en main. Hermione le remercia de nouveau et en profita pour lui faire la bise. Il tendit une main à Ron et le rouquin s'empressa de la lui serrer.

Une fois le cousin partit, Ron se pencha vers Hermione, ses lèvres frôlant ses cheveux bouclés. "Depuis quand tu ne prends pas d'alcool?" demanda-t-il à sa petite amie.

"Oh!" Hermione haussa les épaules et réajusta son châle, chassant ainsi la question comme si ce n'était pas important. "Tu viens, je vais te présenter au reste de la famille!"

Ces seuls mots suffirent à rendre Ron aussi maladif qu'au départ! La rencontre avec la mère d'Hermione s'était bien passée... Cependant c'était toujours le père, le pire, selon les dires de ses frères déjà mariés! Oh Merlin qu'il enviait Harry d'être tomber sur sa soeur et ses parents!

"Mon oncle Berny, ma Tante Mathilde, ma cousine Fiona, la fille de Tante Rosanna, là dernière. Ici il y a Steven, et à sa droite son frère John! Et au fond..."

Ron n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, saluant ici et là les visages bienveillants, mais non moins inconnus, de la nombreuse famille de moldue devant lui. Il avait toujours pensé, peut-être parce qu'elle était enfant unique, qu'Hermione n'était proche que de ses parents, mais finalement, il se révéla qu'il s'agissait d'une immense famille très unie!

"Eh bien et bien, assoyez-vous!" les gronda gentiment Jane en les rejoignant.

Ron lui rendit son sourire et tira la première chaise du bord, offrant la place à la dame.

"Oh! Mais c'est qu'il est galant, le gendre!" ria un oncle quelconque d'Hermione.

Ron lui rendit son sourire. "Il faut bien!"

Il ne restait plus qu'une chaise et Hermione lui fit signe de s'asseoir, avant de prendre place sur ses genoux. La situation gêna quelques temps le rouquin, devant tous ces adultes qui avait connu Hermione étant petite. Néanmoins rapidement, il apprit que de nombreux cousins et cousines présents étaient également accompagnés de leur tendre moitié et que les adultes en avaient maintenant l'habitude. Cela n'empêchait guère le fait que c'était lui, le "petit nouveau" que tout le monde regardaient et interrogeaient.

"Alors, Ron?" commença l'oncle Robert. "Où as-tu connu notre petite Mione chérie?"

"Mione?" questionna Ron, une lueur amusée au fond de ses iris bleus.

"Un surnom débile!" répliqua Hermione en roulant les yeux et chassant l'importance de la chose d'un geste de main futile.

"Nous sommes allés à l'école ensemble!" finit-il néanmoins par répondre, toujours aussi stressé. Il s'avait bien qu'ils essayaient de le mettre à l'aise, pourtant ils s'aventuraient sur un terrain dangereux, à parler ainsi de leur école.

"Ah bon?" s'étonna une cousine, Sarah-Eve, s'il avait bonne mémoire. "J'ai toujours cru qu'Hermione faisait ses études dans un collège privée pour filles seulement!"

"Mais non!" s'indigna Hermione alors que plusieurs pouffèrent. "C'était privée, mais bel et bien mixte!"

"Donc," reprit une tante, "tu connais notre Mione depuis quoi? Depuis qu'elle à 12 ans?"

"Hum..." calcula Ron.

"Et ça été le vrai coup de foudre, pas vrai?" le coupa alors une vieille dame.

Hermione pouffa de rire. "Pas tout à fait, mamie!"

Ron regarda la grand-mère d'Hermione avec un sourire. Un coup de foudre? Pourquoi pas! Il ne s'en était tout simplement pas rendu compte sur le moment!

"Et vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps?" demanda la dénommé Sarah-Eve.

"4 ans!" sourit fièrement Hermione.

"4 ans?" s'insurgea une autre jeune fille qui n'avait jusqu'alors jamais prit la parole. "Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu nous le présente? Egoïste va!"

Hermione envoya une grimace à sa cousine alors que Ron riait avec le reste de la famille. Doucement, il se calma et prit enfin une gorgée de cette fameuse "bière" moldue.

"4 ans!" Reprit alors un vieil oncle. "Oublie ça, hein, Jane! Ta fifille n'est plus vierge!"

Mauvais timing pour prendre une gorgée! Ron recracha le tout! Cette fois, il ne rit pas avec le reste de la famille! Il se contenta de devenir rouge et de se retenir pour ne pas transplaner là, immédiatement, pour aller je ne sais où jusqu'au tréfonds de la terre!

"Oncle Hubert!" jappa Hermione, indignée.

Ron sentait son visage brûler, toutefois il tenta de prendre la réplique à la blague. Hermione sur ses genoux ne l'aida pas! C'était étrange de songer qu'eux, ils l'avaient connu en couche-culotte, le pouce dans la bouche et traînant derrière elle sa poupée préférée alors que lui, quand on évoquait Hermione -bon il y avait bien sur l'Hermione pré pubère, meilleure amie et rabat-joie- mais cette image s'était transformée, petit à petit, en une Hermione souriante, belle, magnifique... aguichante, souvent nue, étendue, haletante... et totalement jouissante! Eh merde!

Ne pense pas à ça Ron, t'es con! Ne pense pas à _ça_!

"Mon bébé!"

"Papa!"

C'était vraiment le pire moment de toute sa vie! Comme Hermione se levait pour aller rejoindre son père, Ron posa un coude sur la table et passa une main sur son front humide de transpiration. Calme mon vieux, calme! Doucement, il se retourna sur sa chaise, accotant ses bras sur le dossier, pour regarder les retrouvailles de sa flamme et son paternel!

"Hermione a toujours été très proche de son père!" lui dit sa belle-mère, à ces côtés.

La jeune femme avait, en effet, littéralement sauté dans les bras de son père et celui-ci la fit tournoyer quelques tours, la serrant contre son coeur. Plusieurs membres de la famille s'étaient arrêtés de parler pour les regarder, un sourire aux lèvres, mais les conversations entre eux reprirent rapidement.

"Oh papa, viens, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter!" sourit Hermione, resplendissante. Elle prit la main de l'homme et l'emmena devant Ron, qui entre temps, s'était levé de son siège.

"Mr. Granger." salua-t-il poliment, tendant une main.

"Papa, tu te souviens de Ron?" demanda Hermione, toujours aussi éblouissante.

"Ah oui..." l'homme sembla réfléchir un moment, il serra tout de même la main du Gryffondor. "Ron Weasley! On avait rencontré tes parents une fois, je me trompe?"

"Non." sourit Ron.

"Papa, ça fait 10 ans de ça!" Hermione roula les yeux.

"Oui!" sourit davantage Mr.Granger. "Ton père et ses questions! Ha! Il m'avait bien fait rire, en tout cas, cette fois là!"

Ron sourit difficilement. De ce qu'il se rappelait, lui, c'était Draco Malfoy insultant Hermione, Lucius Malfoy provoquant Harry et les Weasley et insultant les parents d'Hermione... Et son père 'sautant' sur Lucius Malfoy pour lui casser la gueule! Mais bon, tant mieux si Mr.Granger en avait gardé un bon souvenir!

"Et tu es ici pour quelles raisons?" demanda innocemment Mr. Granger.

Ron écarquilla les yeux. "Oh euh..." C'était encore une blague ou quoi?

"Papa..." soupira Hermione, ce qui fit comprendre que l'homme était malheureusement sérieux. "Ron est mon petit ami."

Un déclic sembla se faire dans la tête de l'homme. "Oh! Vous... Tu veux dire que vous... Oh!" Son regard alla de Ron à Hermione, et de Hermione à Ron. "Je ne savais pas!" finit-il par dire.

"Bien sur que si, tu savais!" s'emporta Hermione. "Tu as juste tendance à oublier ce qui fait ton affaire!"

Mr. Granger sembla réellement désolé. "Non non, j'étais sur qu'il n'était que ton ami." Il regarda enfin Ron. "Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, bienvenue dans la famille!" Et il le gratifia d'une autre poignée de main et d'une bonne tape sur l'épaule.

"Merci!" se contenta-t-il de dire.

Avec l'arrivée de Richard Granger, qui revenait d'une urgence au boulot, apprit-il, une rage de dent majeure, ils dînèrent enfin. On avait fait venir 2 chaises en plus et au lieu d'être assit sur lui, Hermione était désormais sur sa gauche, son beau-père étant sur sa droite. Les Cheeseburgers du cousin germain au 5e degré -enfin, selon Ron- se révélèrent délicieux. Il en mangea 3 sans problème et pensa même un instant en demander un quatrième, mais la vu du désert -un énorme gâteau au chocolat avec 22 bougies dessus- l'en dissuada.

"Mon chéri?" Il se retourna vers sa douce avec un sourire. "Tu veux bien prendre une moitié de burger avec moi?" demanda-t-elle.

Il allait répondre oui, volontiers, lorsqu'un détail vient frapper son esprit. "Tu en es à ton combientième?"

"Trois" dit-elle normalement.

"Quoi?" s'étrangla-t-il.

"J'ai encore faim!" dit-elle simplement. Puis elle se leva pour aller faire la commande d'un nouveau burger au chef cook. Elle revint et en posa la moitié dans l'assiette du rouquin. "Voilà!"

Il ne toucha pas à son morceau et regarda plutôt Hermione avec des yeux rond. "Est-ce que ça va?"

"Très bien, pourquoi?" demanda-t-elle, la bouche pleine.

Il leva un sourcil et échangea un regard avec Jane, qui était de l'autre côté d'Hermione. Visiblement, elle aussi avait remarqué un changement considérable dans les habitudes alimentaires de sa fille unique.

"Puisque je vous dis que ça va!" trancha Hermione, une fois la bouchée avalée.

"D'accord, d'accord!" renonça le rouquin.

Au bout d'un moment, ils passèrent au désert! Jane alluma toute les bougies une par une, ralluma les premières qui s'étaient éteinte -vive la magie, songea Ron- et apporta enfin le gâteau devant la fêtée.

"Fait un voeux, ma chérie!" sourit Richard.

Hermione sembla réfléchir un instant. Puis, avec un regard tendre en sa direction, elle vint prendre la main de Ron. Son autre main, elle la posa sur son ventre plat et souffla enfin ses bougies. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Ron dont le coeur se mit à battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine... Se pourrait-il ?

Néanmoins, le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de se questionner davantage, son beau-père l'entraîna dans une conversation des plus sérieuse: Les lecteurs DVD! Ron, qui n'y comprenait strictement rien, était doublement concentré à faire comme s'il comprenait tout, afin de ne pas attirer les soupçons des autres membres de la famille d'Hermione. Mais cela se révéla particulièrement difficile, surtout lorsque Hermione se mit de la partie!

Cela avait commencé tout bonnement. Elle avait déposé sa main sur le haut de son genou. Mais tranquillement -ou plutôt, langoureusement- elle avait monté de plus en plus haut.

"Herm? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" s'était étonner Ron dans un murmure qu'elle seule put entendre.

"Mais rien, chéri!" dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil avant d'aller plus loin dans son exploration.

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et il sursauta sur sa chaise. Elle voulait sa mort, c'était sûr! Il lui lança un regard mi-outré, mi-incompréhensif... elle se contenta de mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Ron gémit malgré lui.

"Vous dites?" demanda son beau-père et Hermione gloussa.

Lui, il était tout simplement sous le choc. "R-rien! Je vous écoute!" Il agrippa, sous la table, la main d'Hermione et la garda dans la sienne afin de l'immobiliser. "Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, Herm, mais ce n'est pas drôle!" lui chuchota-t-il subtilement, pourtant son petit sourire en coin démentit involontairement ses paroles. Hermione ricana de nouveau.

Au grand soulagement de Ron, Hermione ne recommença pas. Les invités finirent leur gâteau, et ils passèrent la soirée à se promener de couple en couple, oncles, tantes, toute la panoplie, quoi! Vers les 23h, les invités commencèrent à rentrer chez eux. Hermione s'était endormie dans le banc extérieur qui se balançait et son père avait déposé une couverture chaud et douce sur son petit corps fragile. Jane les invita à passer la nuit sur place, vu qu'ils avaient de la place dans la chambre d'Hermione.

Ron alla la réveiller. "Hermione? Chérie?" Elle resta endormie. "Mione?" tenta-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Appelle-moi pas comme ça!" gronda une voix endormie. Ron ricana. "Aller viens!" Doucement, il passa un bras sous elle et la redressa. Hermione s'accrocha à son cou, mais posa néanmoins ses pieds à terre une fois redressée.

"On rentre à l'appartement?" demanda-t-elle en baillant.

"Non. Ta mère à préparer ta chambre."

"Okay" répondit-elle alors que Ron l'aidait à grimper les escaliers. "Donc tu vas voir ma chambre de petite fille?"

Cette pensée sembla la réveiller, et même l'_exciter_!

"Euh..." Ron n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage qu'Hermione grimpa une marche de plus, afin d'être de la même grandeur que lui. Ses yeux chocolat brillaient incroyablement et elle mordait de nouveau ses lèvres. Elle était déchaînée, ce soir! "Hermione, non!" l'avertit Ron. "Tu n'y penses pas! On est chez tes parents!"

"Et alors?" Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et vint jouer avec les mèches rousses à la base de sa nuque. Mais où était la Hermione endormie d'y avait quelques minutes!

"Herm...! Je... Je ne me sens pas à l'aise!" dit-il enfin, ses grandes mains se posant sur ses hanches féminines et la repoussant légèrement.

"Rhoo!" bouda-t-elle irrésistiblement. Elle se détourna de lui et monta les escaliers à coups de deux. Ron secoua la tête et la suivit. Elle pénétra dans la première porte à droite. Bien.

"Bonne nuit, Ron!" surgit alors la voix de Jane de la pièce situer tout juste à côté!

"Euh, bonne nuit..." marmonna-t-il, incroyablement mal à l'aise, d'autant plus qu'au même moment, Richard sortit de la salle de bain et entra dans sa chambre conjugal, non sans jeter un dernier regard lourd de sens vers son gendre. Ron déglutit et entra dans la chambre d'Hermione.

Oh Merlin! C'était encore plus enfantin que la chambre de Ginny à ses 7 ans! Les murs étaient roses, rayé de blanc, le lit double sous la fenêtre était rempli de peluches, et les armoires avaient des poignés en forme de petits coeur! Un vrai cauchemar!

Hermione éclata de rire en voyant son air troublée! "Donne-moi une chance" dit-elle "Je n'y viens plus depuis ma rentrée à Poudlard!"

"Ouais eh bien, ça paraît!" sourit-il. Elle était assise sur le lit, lui debout devant la porte qu'il venait de refermer. Sur sa gauche, derrière cette bibliothèque remplie de bouquin poussiéreux, derrière ce mur rose, se trouvaient les parents de sa charmante douce moitié. Douce moitié qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui...

Elle se planta devant lui et sourit. "Quoi?" demanda-t-il en élevant un sourcil.

Sans rien dire, elle bondit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sauvagement. Aussitôt, il perdit tous ses moyens...

Hermione retira le pull de Ron avec hâte, lui tirant par la même occasion les cheveux.

"Aïe! Hermione! Mais c'est quoi l'urgence!"

"Tu rigoles, n'est-ce pas? J'ai envie de toi depuis que tu as enfilé cette chemise blanche!" dit-elle en commençant à déboutonner la dite chemise. "Je meurs d'_enviiiie_ de faire courir mes doigts sur ton torse!" continua-t-elle avec un ton suave pour finir d'achever les dernières protestations que Ron aurait pu avoir.

Il gémit quand sa brunette fit exactement ce qu'elle disait, et il laissa échapper un hoquet suivi d'un 'Oh mon doux Merlin, Hermioooone!' lorsqu'elle se mit à sucer sa clavicule. Ses doigts s'entremêlèrent aux boucles de son amour pour la garder près de lui et il se mit à masser doucement son cuir chevelu.

Pendant que sa bouche descendait vers ses mamelons, traçant un chemin de salive sur ses pectoraux, les mains d'Hermione se posèrent plus bas, sur la boucle de sa ceinture et se mirent en œuvre pour la défaire et pourquoi pas en profiter pour lui retirer son pantalon... ce qu'elle fit avec adresse.

Ron n'en pouvait plus, Hermione venait de lui prendre délicatement l'entrejambe et le torturait en faisant un léger mouvement de haut en bas pour l'exciter encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se dit à ce moment-là que peu importait que ses beaux-parents se retrouvent sur le même palier, un unique mur rose pour les séparer, il allait faire gémir, supplier et même hurler Hermione. Il l'attrapa par les fesses et la souleva de façon à ce qu'ils puissent se retrouver face à face pour pouvoir l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ni une ni deux secondes plus tard, Hermione se retrouvait couchée sur son lit double, moins la moitié qui était occupé par les dizaines et dizaines de peluches. Ron en lança d'ailleurs une partie à terre, elles prenaient trop de place inutilement et il fallait l'avouer, c'était un peu dérangeant, lui rappelant sans arrêt qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre d'une fillette de 10 ans. Ceci étant fait, il se releva et entreprit, à son tour, de déshabiller Hermione. Il releva langoureusement sa robe, faisant ainsi glisser ses mains sur tout son corps. Hermione se tortilla de bonheur sous ses caresses. Il perdit un peu patience, cependant, avec les collants et Hermione, riant de bon coeur, vint l'aider. Les sous-vêtements restants, il en fit son affaire.

Enfin offerte, il contempla Hermione pendant une seconde ou deux, cette dernière lui lançant des sourires coquins. Elle aimait lorsqu'il la regardait avec ce regard d'un bleu sombre, laissant deviner beaucoup de désir à offrir.

"Tu es si belle, Hermione. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime." dit Ron en revenant sur elle pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

"Je t'aime aussi!" lui répondit-elle lorsque les lèvres de son amant descendirent le long de sa mâchoire, puis dans son cou pour finir dans la vallée de ses seins. "Tellement, tellement!" haleta Hermione, se perdant dans l'extase de sentir l'érection de Ron appuyer contre son entrée, sans aller plus loin.

Elle bougea les hanches pour lui intimer de venir, de commencer ce pour quoi elle l'avait tant asticoté devant ses parents. Elle sourit en repensant à la tête qu'il faisait et se mit à rire dès que Ron atteignit son ventre, roulant sa langue autour de son nombril.

"Ron! Arrête ça chatouillllllll... aaahhh! Rooooon!"

Hermione enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux de feu, déplaçant les quelques mèches de cheveux qui venaient frôle son bas-ventre pour regarder Ron à l'œuvre entre ses cuisses. Ça lui donna des frissons de voir qu'il la regardait aussi, ses yeux souriant de l'effet et du plaisir qu'il lui prodiguait.

Lorsqu'il introduisit un doigt dans sa moiteur, elle laissa retomber sa tête sur le matelas, sa respiration devenant laborieuse, ses gémissements plus bruyant et le rythme de son cœur s'accélérant d'un cran. Quelques va-et-vient plus tard, elle se contractait autour de ses doigts, se délectant de la douceur de sa bouche.

"Alors, on a aimé?" demanda Ron quand il revint plus haut sur le lit, se tenant de côté, une main faisant des cercles sur sa peau dénudée.

Hermione l'embrassa en le couchant sur les peluches restantes à la tête de son lit. "Tu vas avoir ton compte!"

"Je n'attends que ça, chérie."

Elle se mit à califourchon sur le roux et n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour le faire venir en elle. Ron empoigna ses hanches et la fit monter et descendre avec un tempo raisonnable pour que la séance dure assez de temps, afin qu'elle aussi puisse en profiter... de nouveau. Mais Hermione était déjà si sensible que ça ne lui prit pas longtemps pour replonger dans les tréfonds de la jouissance, suivit par Ron qui se noyait dans les plaisirs de la chair.

"Chut!" rigola Hermione lorsque Ron émit un râle de jouissance.

Il marmonna quelque chose, mal à l'aise et Hermione éclata littéralement de rire.

"Tu trouves ça drôle?" répliqua-t-il, piqué au vif. "Hermione, tes parents nous ont entendu à coups sûr!"

"Relax, amour! On est des sorciers, tu te rappelles? J'ai placé un sort d'insonorisation sur ma chambre!" rit-elle.

L'expression de Ron valait 100 Gallions! "Et ça te fait rire?" répéta-t-il, amusé maintenant qu'il avait saisit l'information.

Il la retourna d'un seul coup pour se trouver au dessus, elle en dessous, et commença à la chatouiller pour se venger. Hermione se débattit, riant à gorge déployée, mais demandant "pitié". Ron arrêta ses chatouillis, mais riait toujours. Doucement, Hermione arrêta de rire et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Ce regard, il le connaissait que trop bien.

"Quoi?... Encore?" demanda-t-il, surpris. Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules, coquines. "Tu es en feu, ce soir, non?"

"Peut-être..."

Il eut un silence entre les deux amants. Doucement, Ron se redressa, les sourcils froncés. "Quoi mais... Ron?" s'affola la jeune femme.

"Herm... il n'y aurait pas quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire?" demanda-t-il du tact au tact, la prenant au dépourvu.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Ron lui lança un regard en coin. "Tu sais ce que je veux dire!" Il posa tendrement sa main droite un peu rugueuse sur la peau douce de son ventre plat. "Tout ce que je veux c'est une confirmation!"

Ses yeux bleus semblèrent la supplier. Hermione se redressa et passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. "Je vais te donner mieux que ça!" lui dit-elle, puis elle l'embrassa amoureusement. Cela ne répondait pas à ses questions, néanmoins, Ron se laissa faire sagement. Continuant le baiser, entrecoupé de doux soupir, Hermione s'avança vers lui et vint se placer à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Ses petites mains descendirent sur son torse et vinrent agripper la main droite du rouquin. Ron ouvrit les yeux. Mais que faisait-elle?

Hermione éloigna son visage, brisant ainsi leur étreinte. Les yeux bleus de Ron, bien que voilés de désir, ne quittèrent pas son visage, une interrogation toujours présente. Elle lui sourit, et conduisit deux de ses longs et larges doigts vers son bas ventre, y traçant un petit dessin vers là droite.

"Là, tu sens? C'est ton petit garçon!" dit-elle doucement, tendrement.

Un sourire incertain éclaira le visage de Ron et le coeur d'Hermione manqua un battement lorsqu'elle vit des larmes de joie dans ses yeux.

"Herm..."

"Chuuut!" Elle leva son autre main et posa un doigts câlin sur ses lèvres rougit de leur récent baiser. Elle rebaissa les yeux sur son ventre et apporta les doigts de Ron vers sa gauche. "Et ici, si tu portes bien attention, tu peux sentir ta petite fille!"

Hermione se tut lorsqu'une larme tomba sur sa main qui tenait celle de Ron. Elle releva les yeux et surprit l'expression euphorique du futur père de ses enfants. Un sourire éclairait son beau visage et ses yeux brillaient de larmes de joie. Doucement, il secoua la tête comme pour tenter de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait.

"Oh Hermione..."

La jeune femme sourit en retour et leva les mains vers son visage, l'encadrant entre ses délicates paumes et essuyant ses larmes de ses pouces.

"C'est à notre tour Ron! Nous allons enfin avoir notre propre petite famille, toi et moi!"

¤ FIN ¤

* * *

J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a su vous plaire! 


	3. Défi Voler: PDV Harry!

**Recueil de One-Shot**  
Bonne lecture!

Réponse au Défi "**Voler**"

**Beta** : Miss Wendy Malfoy  
**Disclaimers **: Bla bla bla, je n'ai rien, tout est à J.K.Rowling... appliquer la formule!  
**Couple **: Ron centric  
**Rating **: G  
**Warning :**C'est une histoire assez tristounette. :(

* * *

**¤ Envole-toi, mon joli Phénix ¤**

* * *

_-C'est dommage que tu l'aies vu le jour de sa combustion, dit Dumbledore en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. La plupart du temps, il est très joli, avec un plumage rouge et or. Les phénix sont des créatures fascinantes. Ils peuvent transporter des charges très lourdes, leurs larmes ont de grands pouvoirs de guérison et ils sont très fidèles._ –jkr, CoS.

Lorsque j'arrivai enfin chez Ron et Hermione, le ciel était déjà d'un bleu sombre, prémices d'une nuit chaude et étoilée. Seule une lueur orangée apparaissait encore à l'horizon, loin au-delà du petit cottage appartenant à mes deux meilleurs amis.

Le cœur déjà gros et les yeux embués de larmes, j'avançai vers la demeure devant moi et cognais. Une magnifique vielle femme vint m'ouvrir. Ses cheveux frisés étaient désormais parsemés de mèches blanches, me rappelant les filaments brillants caractéristiques des traînées d'étoiles filantes. Ses yeux rieurs, d'un brun noisette, avaient aujourd'hui perdu toute trace de bonne humeur. Néanmoins, ses adorables rides trahissaient la vie heureuse qu'elle avait vécu.

« Bonsoir, Hermione. » L'embrassai-je chaleureusement, la serrant dans mes bras.

Pour unique réponse, j'eus droit à deux sanglots. Je lui caressai doucement le dos et osai enfin demander comment _il_ allait et où _il_ se trouvait.

« À l'étage. » souffla-t-elle.

Je la remerciai, saluai enfants et petits-enfants du couple, agrippai ma canne et montai les escalier de bois massif.

« Harry ? » Je m'arrêtai. « Merci d'être venu. » dit-elle, et j'hochai de la tête pour unique réponse.

Parvenu enfin à l'étage, je passai quelques portes et j'entrai enfin dans la chambre à coucher de mon plus vieil ami.

« Hey! » sourit l'homme en me sentant entrer.

« Hey… » tentai-je, mais le son mourut dans ma gorge et seul un sanglot en émergea.

Ron ouvrit les yeux. Ses cheveux, autrefois si roux, si vif, avait désormais une teinte plutôt terne, parsemé de gris. Son visage était recouvert de rides, et donc ses yeux semblaient rire constamment. Seuls ses iris d'un bleu aussi profond que l'océan semblaient avoir gardé leur jeunesse. Je regardai mon ami et ne reconnus pas le corps du vieillard mourrant devant moi. Comment avions-nous pu vieillir autant sans s'en apercevoir? Encore hier, nous avions onze ans…

« Comment ça va ? » demandai-je, prenant place sur le lit.

« Je vais mourir, Harry. » répondit simplement Ron, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Aussitôt, je me détournai et essuyai de sous mes lunettes les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur mes joues.

Ron sourit davantage. « Ne pleure pas… pas pour moi… je n'ai rien à regretter. »

« Merlin que tu vas me manquer… » soufflai-je alors, la voix emplie de sanglots. J'attrapai la main de Ron et la serra vigoureusement entre les miennes. Ses doigts étaient déjà froids.

Les yeux saphir se fermèrent un instant.

« Non! » soufflai-je, paniqué, mais mon Ron ré-ouvrit ses si jolis yeux, toujours souriant.

« Je ne pars pas vraiment, tu le sais, ça, Harry ? Dis-moi que tu le sais. Que je resterai là, pour toi… »

Que pouvais-je répondre?

« Je le sais. »

Et il hocha la tête, satisfait.

Mais le savais-je vraiment ? Mon meilleur ami… mon tout premier ami… mon frère s'en allait, pour de vrai, pour de bon, cette fois-ci. Après tout ce qu'on avait vécu, après tout ce qu'on avait réussit à passer à travers, il partait définitivement, seul, loin de moi… sans moi. C'était égoïste, je le savais, mais je ne voulais pas le laisser partir.

Il souffrait depuis quelques mois… Mais depuis plusieurs jours, c'était pire. Il était vieux, il était épuisé.

Hermione, même ma douce Hermione, qui l'avait aimé comme personne, avait déjà fait son deuil. Ses enfants, son magnifique William et sa petite Loriann avaient également compris et respecter son départ. Même ses petits-enfants comprenaient.

Mais moi, non!

Et Ron refusait de partir tant que je ne l'aurais pas accepté.

Hermione m'avait supplié de venir le voir… lui parler… afin qu'il puisse partir en paix, mais je n'ai rien voulu entendre. Si mon entêtement pouvait le garder en vie, alors je resterai entêté.

Mais la vie n'est pas ainsi faite… et on ne peut pas toujours avoir tout ce qu'on désir…

Et quand j'ai reçu le hibou d'Hermione, ce matin, j'ai compris que j'agissais encore en imbécile. J'ai compris que Ron devait partir, avec ou sans mon consentement. Et j'ai compris que cela se passerai dans les prochaines 24 heures… Qui étais-je pour lui refuser la paix ? Étais-je à ce point égoïste ? Avais-je le droit de priver mon meilleur ami d'une mort paisible, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi ?

Alors voilà où j'en étais… assis sur le lit d'un mourrant, lui faisant mes adieux et essayant de croire que ce qu'il me disait était vrai… qu'il ne partait pas, pas vraiment…

Puis, un souvenir me revint en tête… un souvenir vraiment loin et plutôt flou. Un souvenir, si je me rappel bien, qui n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec Ron… et pourtant…

J'ai connu un sage, autrefois. Un vieux sorcier, un peu loufoque, mais dont la vérité et la sagesse emplissait chacune de ses paroles.

Je regardai mon ami Ronald et certains mots me revinrent à l'esprit.

« C'est dommage que tu l'aies vu le jour de sa combustion. La plupart du temps, il est très joli, avec un plumage rouge et or. Les phénix sont des créatures fascinantes. Ils peuvent transporter des charges très lourdes, leurs larmes ont de grands pouvoirs de guérison et ils sont très fidèles. »

J'eus un sourire. C'était exactement mon Ron, ça! Un phénix. Mon phénix. Je le revis, à ses 15 ans, transporté par les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, vêtu de rouge et d'or, un sourire fendant son visage encore un peu enfantin, laissant la foule scander « Weasley est notre roi! » Oui, il était beau!

Oui, il était tout aussi fascinant! Drôle, courageux, téméraire, stratégique, farfelus, compréhensif, encourageant, dévoué et authentique!

Et il pouvait porter des charges très lourdes, oh ça oui! Quand on est le meilleur ami de l'_Élu_, en pleine guerre, qu'on n'a que 17 ans et qu'on veut malgré tout le suivre, et réussir à porter une partie de son fardeau à sa place, comme il l'a fait, pour moi, ça, _c'est_ porter de lourdes charges. J'y repense aujourd'hui, avec du recule, et j'ose me demander, si les rôles auraient été inversés, l'aurai-je suivi partout, comme il l'a fait ? Et à ma grande honte, la réponse reste toujours aussi obscure.

Leurs larmes ont de grands pouvoirs de guérison… Si seulement il savait à quel point c'est vrai. Lui ai-je déjà dit ? Je ne crois pas. Mais sa présence à mes côtés, lors de la perte d'un être cher, quand il pleurait tout comme moi, il réduisait de moitié ma peine. Le savoir, lui, toujours présent et encore en vie, Merlin que ça aidait. Pleurer sur son épaule a souvent été une délivrance.

Mais il ne saura jamais à quel point il était précieux, mon phénix. Il ne le saura jamais, car il vient tout juste, et ce pour une dernière fois, de fermer les yeux, me cachant à tout jamais ses saphirs d'océan qui éclairaient ma vie.

Mais il ne part pas vraiment, je le sais, ça, maintenant. Je le sais, qu'il restera là, pour moi… puisque après tout, un phénix, c'est immortel! Ça renaît de ses cendres… S'il n'est plus près de moi, c'est qu'il s'est envolé…

Je déposai la main sans vie de Ron sur sa poitrine et souris. Un sourire difficile et tremblant, mais je souris néanmoins. Doucement, toujours aidé de ma canne, je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre et l'ouvris.

« Envole-toi, mon joli phénix. » murmurai-je au vent, murmurai-je à mon frère bien-aimé, murmurai-je à mon premier véritable ami, à mon phénix.

Fin.

* * *

Snif! 


End file.
